El cielo en mi infierno
by kattycullen
Summary: Ocurre a inicios de amanecer cuando Edward deja a bella una noche antes del dia de la boda para supuestamente "irse de caza" con sus hermanos. ¿Sera cierto que fue a cazar? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Alice se lleve a bella para celebrar su despedida de soltera.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son completamente de nuestra queridísima Meyer ,lo único mío es el drama

Sumary: Ocurre a inicios de amanecer cuando Edward deja a bella una noche antes del dia de la boda para supuestamente "irse de caza" con sus hermanos. ¿Sera cierto que fue a cazar? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Alice se lleve a bella para celebrar su despedida de soltera?.

Cuando Emmet y Jasper se llevaron a Edward de mi habitación, volví a pensar que esta noche seria la ultima en la que dormiría en mi cama, viviría en esta casa y seria Isabella Swam por que mañana seria Isabella Cullen, doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto sobre la locura que cometería mañana, jamás pensé casarme a mis 18 años pero son circunstancias diferentes, pues a largo plazo no sería una locura me casaría con el amor de mi vida y estaría con el toda la eternidad. Pensando en esto me acoste en mi cama con el objetivo de dormirme, pero en eso sentí que alguien me zarandeaba el brazo, me di vuelta pensando que talves fuese Edward pero no era mi queridísima cuñada Alice con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Que quieres Alice?, tengo que dormirme- dije con tono cansado.

-Estás loca, hoy es tu última noche como soltera, apúrate te arreglare y nos iremos a celebrarlo a port angeles corre que Rosalin no es muy paciente-dijo alice mas rápido de lo que un humano entendiera, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Esperen dijo Rosalin?

-Has dicho Rosalin?, pero que digo eso no tiene nada que ver, yo necesito dormir.

- Me dejo de llamar Alice si no te vas con nosotras, te lo juro.-dijo en tono muy serio.

Media hora después alice había cumplido casi completamente su promesa, me había hecho irme a bañar y me había vestido, si se podría decir que esto era ropa, con una diminuta (encerio diminuto) falda blanca que creo que cuando mucho me tapaba a donde terminaba mi trasero unos tacones plateados para mandarme al hospital en cualquier descuido una ombliguera pegadita al cuerpo de color azul, si alguien conocido me miraba me moriría de la vergüenza pero sobre todo me daría mucha vergüenza que Edward me mirara con esto.

¡Pero a la mierda con todo, tiene razón hoy era mi última noche de soltera por que no disfrutar, a mi nunca me ha gustado salir ni nada pero solo por hoy para recompensar de lo que me he perdido , una noche no pasara nada, eso espero!

Me encontraba con Alice y Rosalin, la cual no dejaba d sonreir y hoy se notaba muy abierta con migo pues me elogia por mi vestimenta y me saludo con beso y todo, eso era raro pero me encantaba esta rosalin se mostraba divertida y me agradaba, íbamos de camino a port angeles, alice al igual que mi prometido manejaba como loca por lo cual no tardaríamos en llegar.

Ibamos hablando las tres ,sobre nuestras parejas pero sobre como pasaba el tiempo las platicas se ponían casa vez mas caliente:

-Eso es algo que jamás he entendido de Jasper, pues delante de la familia es abierto y natural y no me insinúa nada, pero cuando solo estamos nosotros dos, saca un lado salvaje que me encanta mientras me tira a la pared al mismo tiempo que me desgarra la ropa con desesperación me dice todo lo que me va ha hacer, y lo cumple muy bien, me encanta ese lado de el pues siempre a las hora de la penetración es duro , profundo y fuerte, me fascina.

Guaoooooooo, jamás pensé así de jasper, bueno no era que hablara con el mucho pero por lo que había visto con mis ojos para mi no era ese del que Alice me hablaba, pero bueno esta noche no sería la aburrida bella así que no m sorprendería por nada , lo juro.

-M e imaginaba que Jasper no podía ser tan inocentón, pero con Emmet es diferente a Emmet siempre le gusta cambiar de escenario y forma de tener sexo. I mientras más prohibido sea más le gusta como por ejemplo, el baño de Esme y Carlisle, el piano y el volvo de Edward, el bosque que hay detrás del colegio, los baños para mujeres del colegio, las tiendas y bibliotecas, entre otros lugares, pero me encanta su entusiasmo a la hora de la hora, le encanta dejar siempre un desastre y no le importa el sonido que hace al romper lo que haya en donde nosotros estemas, y me encanta su verga mas grande y gruesa no puede haber.

Otra cosa , pero esta me pareció muy realista siempre he sabido que Emmet es especial.

-Ya llegamos- grito Alice, iba tan concentrada en la plática , que degenerada me he vuelto al pensar en Edward y en mi haciendo todos lo que ellas hacían con sus parejas, tan pero tan concentrada que ni me había fijado en que ya estábamos en port angeles y enfrente de un… de un …. No…. Esto no puede ser… ellas no me trajeron a….un CLUB DE STRIPPERS.

Madre sorpresa no chicas, estará mejor el segundo capítulo ni se imaginan lo que hay adentro o si?, si analizan la sinopsis de nuevo tal ves se den una idea , por favor dejen review por que si no lo dejan creeré que nadie los lee y me sentiré triste y me dará pereza seguirlo, si soy manipuladora, jajajaja. XDXDXDXD!


	2. Chapter 2 Aqui vamos Elite

**CAPITULO 2: Mucha información.**

**HOLA chicas les dejo el capitulo uno, y por cierto gracias a **_**AnithaPattzCullenPacke **_**por haber dejado el primer reviews de todos los que me han dado , gracias porque tú me inspiraste ha seguir la historia, bye, xdxdxdxdx.**

Anteriormente:

_-Ya llegamos- grito Alice, iba tan concentrada en la plática , que degenerada me he vuelto al pensar en Edward y en mi haciendo todos lo que ellas hacían con sus parejas, tan pero tan concentrada que ni me había fijado en que ya estábamos en port angeles y enfrente de un… de un …. No…. Esto no puede ser… ellas no me trajeron a….un CLUB DE STRIPPERS._

_Actualmente:_

_CLUB DE STRIPPERS "ELITE"_

-No, no, no, no y no Alice, estás loca?, te imaginas que Edward se entere- le griten la entrada del club que se notaba ser de alta sociedad, en eso donde las viejas con dinero vienen a ver a los jovencitos, no yo no podía entrar- no, no entrare alice.

- No te preocupes Bella, Edward jamás se enterara porque debe **estar muy ocupado**- cuando dijo esto último pude notar cómo le dirigía a rosalin una mirada demasiado significativa la cual respondió con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¿Que quieres decir con que esta ocupado alice?, emmet y jasper al llevárselo me dijeron que iban a ir a cazar.-dije ya y alice se quedaron viéndome como si estuviera loca y después comenzaron a reírse como locas.

-Bella enserio creías que emmet y jasper no decidirán celebrar por lo menos su primera despedida de solteros, ellos están muy felices por que su hermano deje atrás el salibato y que por fin tendrá una pareja y no estará solo aparte emmet siempre ha molestado a Edward diciéndole que no parecen "hermanos", que es un "palomo" que como "aguntaba la sequia" y cosas como que si no se aburría de jugar .

-¿Exactamente donde esta Edward?- esto no me estaba gustando, emmet mas despedida de soltero y si eso incluia a mi prometido, esto no me gusta- díganme!.

-Bueno Emmet nos prometió que no lo llevaría a ningún club nudista para hombres- dijo Rosalin- pero Emmet buscara alguna forma de celebralo a lo grande, y esto me huele mal pero Alice no puede ver sus desiciones es como si no existieran.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquila Rosalin? ¿No te preocupa que Emmet vaya a algún club?-encerio ya me estaba desesperando un poco , no me gusta saber que un dia antes de la boda Edward estuviera viendo perras platicas tambaleándose en un tubo.

Alice y Rosalin comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Jamas Emmet se atrevería a ver a otra mujer que no fuese yo, por que no hay nadie mejor que yo y sabe que si me entero de algo tendrá menos acción de la que Edward a tenido en toda su existencia-dijo Rosalin entre carcajadas,enrealidad tenia razón.

-Y yo no me preocupo por Jasper, aunque veas a Jasper todo serio, la primera vez que Emmet lo llevo a un club nudista paso todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, jajajajajaja. Cuando salió de ahí parecía un zombi, jajajajaja- Alice si estaba mas chiflada que de costumbre, mira que dejarlo ir sin oponer resistencia, debe tener mucho valor en si misma.

-Ay no se chicas, había prometido divertirme hoy, pero con esta noticia no se que pensar, me voy a sentir toda la noche nerviosa al estar pensando en Edward y otras mujeres.-dije, y tenia razón, ay no esto me arruino la noche.

De inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras, Rosalin y Alice me quedaron seriamente como si hubiese asesinado a alguien, ay no.

Alice se acerco a mi, me agarron de los brazos me miro fijamente y me dijo: -Pon mucha atención Bella, hoy es tu despedia de Soltera , vas a entrar en ese club, esta va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida y Edward no ira a ningún club nudista Emmet nos lo prometió, ok?

-Esta bien chicas, hoy voy a divertirme al máximo. Preparete "Elite", por que las Cullen están aquí.

**Se que me quieren matar, pero mi computadora se frego y luego tengo otras historias también que actualizar, les recomiendo la ultima que estoy escribiendo se llama EL PRINCIPE VOKTURI, esta buenísima, pasen para leer su sinopsis, jajajajajajaja.**

**Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto el capitulo y asi tener mas ganas de continuarlo, jajajajaja. XDXDXDXD. Besos.**


End file.
